


Before the Fall

by Compendius



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Alpha!Flonne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Corruption, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta!Etna, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flash Fic, No explicit or actual sex scene, Omega!Laharl, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius
Summary: Monsters hide in plain sight. That's what allows them to win. The thing is, not all of them mean to become one. But when they snap and everything changes, the pain they inflict is so much worse.





	Before the Fall

The ring of a slap bounces off the walls.

“You’re so stubborn…” Her lips are pressed into a smile. It does nothing to cover her internal seething.

“Piss off…” There’s not a drop of venom. He might as well have been mewling.

Blues pierce him mercilessly. “Okay, I’ll give you a bit longer. But this is getting old, Laharl.” Then she leaves his chambers and him.

Laharl finally lets himself fall against his coffin, breathing heavily sweat nearly threatening to flood his eyes. Damn his affliction.

A new a type of poison is clouding his veins, much to his resistance. It’s all too easy for Flonne to notice. To her, it makes him smell of sweet ambrosia and vulnerability.

His blood runs too warm because of it. The Angel’s presence assaults him almost constantly. He can only take so much and that tempts the idiot. Behind closed doors, that creepy love freak façade loses its innocence and the prince becomes terrified. Terrified just like any Omega does in front of an Alpha with a hungry glare.

She speaks to him the same and that’s the creepiest part of it. So optimistic, so kind…so condescendingly gentle. That makes him lower his guard more than the smell of her does and she begins to paw him. She pretends not to notice his hands trying to make her back off, and soon gentle caresses turn to violent groping 

In those moments she is so Goddamn strong…! Or maybe he becomes surprisingly weak as a primal part of his mind tries to make him let go. She usually lets him go when he whimpers loudly enough. But this time she tried to stifle him with a kiss. Which earned her a hand across her cheek. Laharl’s at least a little proud that it left a mark on her face. He wishes so badly he could trust that she would back off now! Inside, he remembers what his father taught him too well.

_“When an Alpha becomes angry, that’s when they become determined.”_

The prince drops to all fours and his eyes tear up with fury. What gave her the right!? He had finally become Overlord and then his presentation happened. Suddenly the Love Freak was an entirely different beast. It was always as though the whole existence found it funny to keep at least one cause of misery piled on his shoulders.

_Laharl, bitch of the Overlord Flonne._

_Never! _

His internal screaming repeated through his crying fit, so desperate to believe his bravado…

…

_Woah, the prince got her good!_

“Hey, Flonne! Wassup with the _bruise_?”

“Oh, I fell,” she laughs emptily. “You know me, such a klutz!” Blues eyes sparkle with her true intent.

_You **will** mind your own business beta._

Etna snorts, “Really, so embarrassing! How you’ve made yourself so useful, I don’t know.”

“I’m still too earnest for my own good, I guess. I’ll have to try to think things through more carefully in the future.” Flonne chuckles and starts to walk away but says one more thing. “You should be careful too Etna. Accidents can be contagious.”

_Don’t you dare encourage his rebelliousness, beta. Or else...  
_

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

When Flonne’s footsteps fade, the red-haired demon releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. _Goddamn, that monster! _

The worst part was that each passing day only mad her feel more certain, that she was destined to control the Prince and Herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was burning a whole in my brain. I had to put it somewhere. It hurts me too...a little. But that's part of the experience. Flonne continues to strike me as someone who can be a menace if she truly wants and with the right motivation, even if its merely biological, she would probably be able to do just about anything.


End file.
